


Promises

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: olicity + "I thought you were dead"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr, but I realized I never posted it here? Weird. Anyway, I wrote this before 4x06 premiered and kind of did a little what if this mission went this way...

He shouldn’t have left her in there.

He could have gotten her out in time. 

Oliver knew that she could handle herself, but this time was different. The plan was simple get into Darhk’s lair, get Ray out, and get some intel if possible before leaving. They fully expected a fight when they got there, but what they didn’t expect was for this to turn into a suicide mission. Damien let them get in. He let them find Ray and he let Felicity get into his computer system. It was all planned out. 

Oliver should have known when they walked in and the lair seemed barren. He should have known something was wrong. Nothing was ever this easy. He didn’t know why he thought this one would be. Maybe he trusted his team too much. He didn’t think that was even possible; he had so much faith in his team and they in him, but right now he felt like he had failed all of them. 

They had been quickly outnumbered by Damien’s men. Oliver, Thea, Laurel, Sara, Diggle, Ray, and Curtis were thrown into battle. Felicity stood firm by the computer doing her best to get as much information onto her flashdrive as possible. Oliver stayed near her fighting off any man that came near her. None of them realized it, but it didn’t matter how hard they fought. The men weren’t sent to fight them; they were sent in to die. Damien wanted them all there. He wanted them distracted and he succeeded. The lair was rigged to be taken down whenever he was through with it. He got everything he wanted out of there and set it to self destruct. The number of enemies seemed to dwindle. It looked like they were going to get out okay, but it was all a lie. 

“We’ve got a problem.” Felicity said as an alert started flashing on her screen.

Oliver didn’t get a chance to respond when there was a shout of pain from the other side of the room. Sara had taken a brutal hit to the shoulder, but John was right there taking down the Ghost and helping her. “What?” Oliver finally said.

“The building it’s going to explode.” 

His eyes widened, but he immediately told everyone to get the hell out. “Come on, Felicity.” He and John took out the last remaining men as everyone else scrambled to get out of there. 

“No. I’ve almost got everything.” Felicity said her eyes glued to the screen. Her fingers moved faster than Oliver had ever seen them before. “You need to get everyone else out of here. I know how much time I have. I’ll be fine.” 

Oliver looked to Diggle who looked as unconvinced as he felt, but neither of them were going to argue with her. Their team was battered, bruised, and bleeding and needed to get out of there. “Promise me.” He said as he backed out of the room. 

“I promise I’m coming home.” Felicity’s eyes moved up from the computer to meet his for just a moment. 

Oliver left the building with everyone else. He left the love of his life behind a computer inside of a building about to explode. He shook his head, “I have to go back.” He started back towards the lair, but he barely took three steps when an explosion shook the building. Windows shattered and flames burst through. 

All of them stood there shocked and unbelieving. “I have to get in there.” Oliver croaked out. 

John gripped onto his arm, “None of us want to leave, but we have to. You can’t go in there.” 

Oliver’s chest constricted and hot tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid. He let Felicity stay back when he should have. He should have taken her out of there. He should have…. He should have done something. 

The team got back to the bunker and silently treated each other’s wounds. No one wanted to say anything. Curtis didn’t even have it in him to be in awe of team arrow’s lair or the fact that Oliver was the Green Arrow. No, everyone was quiet to the point that the sound of silence was deafening. 

Oliver sat in Felicity’s chair, he had already changed out of his suit. His elbows rest on his knees and his face in his hands. He hadn’t cried like this since he thought he was going to lose his sister. At that moment he felt as if he had lost a part of himself and it was all his fault.The sadness and guilt ripped at his insides. He swallowed thickly as he moved his hands to wipe his face. His phone started to go off, but he wanted to ignore it. After three rings he relented and grabbed the phone off of the desk. 

He cleared his throat, “Hello?” He stood straight up as the person on the other end spoke. “Felicity? She’s…” Everyone in the room looked up attentive to what he said. “I’ll be right there.” He ended the call and started towards the door before he remembered that there were other people in the room. “Hospital.” He choked out. 

Oliver got out of the building as fast as he could. His team would finish cleaning up and be right behind him he was sure of that. He made it to the hospital and practically ran to Felicity’s room not caring about who got in his way. He entered the hospital room and his eyes fell onto the blond. She was a little dirty, a little bruised, and had a cut on her forehead; but she was alive. 

“Oh god.” He whispered as he walked towards her. “I thought you were dead.” He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. 

Felicity smiled against his lips, “Don’t act so surprised.” 

He leaned back and looked into her eyes, “I can’t help it. You’re just full of surprises.” He smiled so wide. He was relieved as hell to see her there. 

“I did promise that I would make it home.” She said gripping onto his hand. She slipped him the flashdrive full of Damien’s secrets. She had a feeling that he didn’t think she would get out of there with that, but she did and you better believe she was smug about it. 

“You’re remarkable.” He held the flashdrive and shook his head. He slipped it into his jean pocket and leaned over and kissed her again. “Can we hold off on the near death experiences and scares for awhile, though?” He asked as he pulled back again and moved to tug a chair close to her bed. 

“Yeah, I think that might be a good idea.” She gave a tired laugh. 

“You do have to tell me how the hell you got out of there.” 

“I will… soon.” 

They had only had a few minutes alone when Oliver heard a large amount of people coming down the hallway. It could only be the friends and family that were equally attached to one Felicity Megan Smoak.


End file.
